User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/And the Kitchen Stink
Cook pulls Chick in a wagon to the top of a hill in the park. (Pretty look at first, Chick is pulled up meanwhile he can't fly...) When Cook takes a break and begins adjusting his hat, Chick rolls down the hill, hits a broken and elevated piece of sidewalk, and goes flying off the wagon into a cactus patch. Cook slowly begins moving through the cactus patch to find Chick, shouting in pain as the needles scratch and prick his body. At this time, Hunger and Taker walk by and steal Chick's unattended wagon. When Cook finally makes it through the cactus patch, he finds that Chick has landed safely in the mud a few feet away from the cacti. To add insult to injury, Cook also discovers that there is a sidewalk he could have taken that leads around the cactus patch. Chick is filthy from having landed in the mud, so Cook decides to give him a bath. Back at home, Cook puts Chick in the sink and turns the water on. He leaves the room to answer the phone, and while he talks he smells something coming from the kitchen that reminds him of a hotdog. Realizing what it is, Cook runs back to find Chick crying while hot water fills the sink. The bottom half of Chick's feathers has been burned away, so Cook cools the water down by throwing in some ice cubes, steaks, and a frozen chicken. He gives Chick a rubber duck, replaces Chick in the cool water, and all is well. Suddenly the light begins flickering, prompting Cook to play with the switches on the wall. Unfortunately, this activates the garbage disposal, which begins pulling Chick, the chicken, the steak and the ice cubes down into the water. Cook turns the disposal off and tries taking Chick out of the sink, but he appears to be stuck. (Seriously Cook? *Facepalm* Also, Chick was with a chicken in there, they have chicken in their fridge? Cannibals?) Cook goes to work under the sink, playing with the pipes to try and fix the situation. He removes a piece of the pipes and water sludge falls on his face. (Ew, Cook only yeah only got dirt and stuff 7_7...) Cook sees a bone sticking out of the drain and tries removing with his wrench. This only makes Chick scream in pain, leading Cook to realize that the bone belongs to Chick. Thinking, Cook suddenly gets an idea. Chick now has a rope tied around his body with the other end being attached to the back of Cook's car. Cook steps on the accelerator, but this only strangles Chick. (Oh, omg at least Cook did not strangle with his hands on Chick, otherwise he WOULD be a bad father... Which isn't...) Cook applies an increasing amount of pressure to the gas pedal, until the car shoots forward, dragging behind it Chick, the sink, and a chunk of the wall of the house. Up ahead, while Tinky nervously crosses the road, he narrowly avoids being hit by Cook's car. Unfortunately, he ends up getting hit and killed by the section of the wall being dragged by the car. Further down the road, Cook hits Stevie and Sanna with his car while hitting Dogert with the chunk of wall his car is dragging. (Is stupid, rlly stupid that his only time is seen with those three...) He then drives between two large semi trucks, which ends up knocking the wall off the end of the rope, but leaves Chick and the sink still flying after Cook's car. Cook swerves his car to avoid hitting Hunger and Taker, who use Chick's wagon to pull a bundle of meat. They laugh at their survival, but end up getting cut in half by the rope connecting Chick to Cook's car. Cook comes to a stop a few feet in front of a cliff, but the sink comes flying at full speed and breaks through the back windshield and out through the front windshield of Cook's car. The sink is finally removed from Chick's body, and he swings down and slams into the side of the cliff. Cook begins pulling the rope to pull up Chick, but the rope is cut when it rubs up against the broken glass shards of the windshield. Chick falls down to the river below, once again landing in the sink. To make matters worse, Cook's car finally falls off the edge of the cliff and lands on Chick. Luckily, neither of them are killed, and they embrace as they float in the river. Their celebration is short lived, however, as they find themselves headed for a waterfall. Cook wakes up, having been washed ashore, and begins vomiting. He looks over and sees Chick's head lying on the sand nearby. He begins crying and mourning his son's supposed death, but when he pulls Chick up, Chick coughs revealing that he was just buried up to his head in sand. Later, Cook puts a bandaged and happy Chick into the bathtub, making sure to check the water temperature before doing so. Once again he leaves Chick to go answer the phone, but when he comes back he sees the bathtub overflowing and Chick's head floating on the water. Moral: "Don't throw the baby out with the bathwater!" (See? Now ya see why i do three episodes based on real episodes every day right? Eh very every day rlly until it is done, since TV Series like this is three episodes together, today i did "One Foot in the Grave" today and yeah end credits roll after these i done so just to be clear!) Category:Blog posts